


life-long-loyalty

by xkailajayx



Series: modern!Vox Machina [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkailajayx/pseuds/xkailajayx
Summary: A little side-piece for my fic, 'certainly one way to start a relationship.' How Vex meets puppy Trinket.There's no graphic violence by my considerations, but there is violence and as per canon, Trinket's OG mom does not make it.





	

Vex'ahlia hadn't expected to come across an illegal dog fighting ring when she woke up that morning, but sometimes the most rewarding experiences are the ones that you simply cannot predict. Bloodied knuckles were more her brother's purview, but every now and again it was nice to borrow from his playbook and throw herself into the fray.

Some of the punters just ran for it when the dark haired woman started to yell at them all, thinking it was some kind of police raid. There weren't many dogs still around after the owners decided it wasn't worth hanging around, the cacophony of barks and low grunts of pain eventually dimming to a couple of moans coming from the last guys left on the floor.

Vex had never really thought of herself as an animal person. She liked them more than people, sure, but people were rarely good enough to hold her attention for long. Her brother was all she'd needed in that regard, but when she cast her eyes on the last dog that had been bitten to pieces, curled almost protectively in the cage that sat, pride of place on one side of the small ring.

She'd only intended to check it. No animal deserved to die in pain and alone, nothing deserved that. Even the worst of humanity didn't deserve that, even if they did deserve to die. But when she found the large body cold and bloodied, she knew there was nothing she could do.

Until the quiet, weak whining caught her attention. A puppy, the size of her curled fists, protected under the paws of the dead dog. So small and defenseless, she wasn't entirely sure why the owners had decided to bring the tiny creature with them- and she didn't particularly want to think about the possibilities. Scooping it up and curling him under her jacket, it pressed its face against her side. 

It didn't take long then for her to get to the abandoned house she and her brother called home, the bottom floor room that was slowly being filled with stolen necklaces and bright scarves. It took longer for her to unzip her jacket and show Vax her own prize.

"Trinket. He's called Trinket." She said, gently petting the puppy's head

"... where the hell did you get a puppy from?" Vax asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't matter. He's perfect, and he's mine." 


End file.
